


Strong

by grayscale



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's always at these moments that Ganju remembers how just strong Hanatarou is.</i> Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> I (not so) secretly really like this pairing.
> 
>  **Warning!** This fic contains vague mentions of bullying; if this is triggering to you please be forewarned!

Never before in his life has Ganju seen someone so pretty as Hanatarou. He doesn't really like to think of it that way (it's so plain; just about anyone could be pretty, and Hanatarou is not just anyone), but yet, he can't think of a better word either. After all, Hanatarou is absolutely nothing like complements and adjectives he's used to, not like handsome, dashing Kaien or beautiful, sexy Kuukaku, and certainly nothing like himself. Unlike anyone in his family, anyone in his immediate surroundings, Hanatarou is tiny and delicate, petit and slender, and though it's so far from the strong beauty with which Ganju has grown up, Hanatarou is beautiful nonetheless. 

Of course, it's not that Hanatarou _isn't_ strong; emotionally, mentally, Hanatarou is probably one of the strongest people Ganju has met. After all, simply because she was a kind person, he risked his life for a girl he hardly even knew, because he felt it was right, he became a traitor to his own and helped intruders, _criminals_ with little regard to the consequences. Stupid, Ganju might call it, but it was a good kind of stupid, _his_ kind of stupid, a strong kind of stupid. And no matter how many times Hanatarou refers to the fourth division, to himself as weak, Ganju will never hear a word of it, because, despite what _anyone_ says, Hanatarou is one of the strongest people Ganju knows. 

But despite his conviction that Hanatarou is practically indestructible in terms of will, in terms of muscle, he can't very well argue. After all, with that thin frame, Hanatarou doesn't practically seem like much of anything, and with such sweet features and warm eyes and such a small body, he really doesn't make much of a threat in terms of stature. Ganju knows he's the victim of bullying on a regular basis (a fact that makes his hatred of Shinigami flare up again on the inside despite everything), and he's sure it's simply because they think they can break him, because he doesn't look like he'll fight back. And he won't, Ganju knows, he won't not because he's weak but because he's too kind, and nothing, not even the ridicule of those supposed to be his allies can break that will of his. In all honesty, despite the fact that Hanatarou brushes off the bruises as nothing (even when he winces as Ganju grazes over them accidentally), it makes Ganju want to go beat them up, all of those goddamn bastards, because he's not so good as Hanatarou, he hasn't got as much restraint. And it would feel good, too, he knows it would, but he doesn't, because Hanatarou wouldn't like it, and in the end, Ganju has the feeling it would probably only make things harder for him, which is the last thing he wants. 

And besides, more than getting revenge, more than anything, really, Ganju longs to just pull Hanatarou into his arms and never let go, as if he could shield him from any harm that comes his way. Logistically and realistically, if he could, he would probably give it an honest go, though he doubts Hanatarou would approve after the first few minutes. But unfortunately, he can't, and besides, he's always just a little afraid that, with his big hands and muscular arms and bulky _everything_ , that he might somehow accidentally crush Hanatarou, in his tiny, fragile wispiness. 

But on the days Hanatarou gets off on holiday, when he comes out to Rukongai, all sweet smiles and flitting footsteps as he hurries down the path, and practically throws himself at Ganju, and Ganju can't help but catch him and wrap his arms around him and hold him close. He tries to be gentle, but then Hanatarou throws his arms around Ganju's neck and holds on tight, and it's always at these moments that Ganju remembers how just strong Hanatarou is.


End file.
